Ygmeth the Swarm
"I am Nurgle's herald, he who delivers the twin gifts of blessed sickness and ever- present plague. Be thankful, for soon you shall all know Father Nurgle's loving embrace." '' - Ygmeth the Swarm One of the Plague God's most devoted servants, Ygmeth is powerful Daemon Prince of Nurgle who has been at large in the galaxy for millenia. What makes this Daemon so deadly and powerful is it's very body, which is composed of millions of tiny daemonic flies, each one holding a tiny part of Ygmeth's consciousness. This makes the Daemon Prince a living swarm of disease and pestilence, ever ready to spread Papa Nurgle's "gifts" far and wide. History The first ever recorded appearance of a being named Ygmeth was the leader of a Nurglite cult known as the Blightborn. This cult appeared shortly after the event's of the Nova Terra Ignitum, in which the cult began to expand rapidly across several worlds, and was on the road to becoming legitimate threat against the Imperium. During which time the Ygmeth disappeared off the radar for awhile, making the Imperium believe that there was a power vacuum in the Blightborn, and thus began to systematically eradicate the Blightborn on several worlds. Finally, the Imperials had the remainder of the Blightborn cornered on the Shrine- World of Aspelrer, which by then had been transformed into a diseased hell- hole full of plague mutants and Nurglite cultists. But, just as the Imperial forces began to make planetfall, disaster struck. The entire planet suddenly was submerged in massive warp storm. The sky filled flies, the ground began to crawl with maggots and other corpse- eating vermin. Fleshy, plague- ridden, structures burst out of the ground as Nurglite daemons materialized out of thin air. Then, the entire planet simply disapeared into the warp, never to be seen again. It was the Ordo Malleus later confirmed that Aspelrer had been transformed into a daemon world by some sort of Nurglite ritual, although how the Blightborn achieved this was at first a mystery. Until they recovered a page of blasphemous text that was taken from the planet before it was sucked into the Imaterium. It reads: ''....and so the He prayed for days and nights on end to the blessed Plague Father as the servants of the thrice- cursed False Emperor closed in around us. He did not leave the chapel for months, and soon we began to fear that no answer was forthcoming, that we were fated to die here, our holy mission unfulfilled. But then, He emerged, and with joyful words He spoke to us; "Our Father has given me a gift that may yet save us all, but in return we must repay His generosity with gifts of our own!" And so we rejoiced....... The rest goes on to describe some sort of daemonic ritual and how the Blightborn acquired the "components" of said ritual. This, no doubt, was resulted in Aspelrer becoming a Nurglite Daemon world. Months later reports came in of the Blightborn resurfacing, led by none other than a Daemon Prince known as Ygmeth the Swarm. Although it was never confirmed, it is believed that Ygmeth the Cult Leader was ascended to daemonhood after triggering the ritual. Appearance Ygmeth's entire form is composed of millions if not trillions of tiny, daemonic flies. Each fly contains a small portion of his consciousness, meaning that Ygmeth is techinicaly inhabiting a million bodies at once. This also makes Ygmeth very hard to kill, for as long as at least one daemon- fly still remains, Ygmeth lives. It is not entirely known how Ygmeth "regenerates" the flies he loses in combat, although he does seem to be able to summon new flies into his form, perhaps from the warp itself. Since Ygmeth's form is composed of flies, he can assume various forms. His most common form is that of a 12- foot tall vaguely- human shaped giant composed of flies, with glowing red eyes serving as his only facial characteristic. Ygmeth can also divide his body into several smaller forms, although it is taxing for him to do so, or simply assume the form of a massive swarm of flies. This final form allows him to slip through the tiniest of spaces, much to the dismay of many an enemy. Personality Unlike most Nurglite Daemons, Ygmeth is not as "jovial" as most servants of the Plague God. Rather, he sees other beings that lack the Plague God's "blessing" as imperfect, and therefore needing to be "blessed". Otherwise they are not worthy of Father Nurgle's love. These blessings of course entail the individual to be infected with so form of disease, and Ygmeth is quite good at doing exactly that. He normally isn't satisfied until an entire population as been transformed into Nurglite mutants and Plague Zombies, and when all is said and done, Ygmeth simply turns his gaze to the next planet and plots to introduce it to yet another daemonic plague. Abillities The daemon- flies that make up Ygmeth's body are smililar to Nurgle's Rotflies, only much smaller. This means that each fly can infect a being with one of Nurgle's potent diseases with a single sting. This allows Ygmeth to turn entire groups of enemies into a stew of rotting, plague- ridden flesh in a matter of seconds. Ygmeth can also "collect' his flies into a near solid mass, allowing him to pummel his opponents to death if a more brutal touch is needed. Ygmeth is also capable of flight, as he can transform himself into a massive swarm of flies. Since Ygmeth's body is an ever- shifting mass, most normal weapons are infective against him, as everytime the enemy tries to hit or shoot him he can simply shift that part of his body out of the way. But, blessed weapons and psychic attacks are an entirely different matter, as they disrupt his form and can wound him greatly if they make even the slightest contact. Also, flamers and other flame- based weapons have proven to be quite effective against him. Relations Quotes By: About: (feel free to add your own) Category:Nurgle Category:Daemons Category:40kfan Category:Characters Category:Chaos